battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
13th Roaring Panthers Legion
General The 13th Roaring Panthers Legion are a group of units that were allowed to become part of the AFFS in 3028. They have proven themselves to be fast learners, trustworthy fighters, and loyal freemen and freewomen for House Davion. They have gone into a great debt to get refitted with numerous upgrades, allowed to recruit, re-train, and to have their entire organization re-aligned into the ways of the Federated Suns/House Davion. The unit has been a grand experiment that has passed with flying colors since this time. The unit's support for other nearby AFFS units has been invaluable, especially during the War of 3039, where they acted as a defensive unit, freeing up more talented units for the war. The "13th RPL" was further allowed to grow bigger, develop a main "Mech Battalion", with 3 "Auxiliary battalions" as support. This "special 'Mech unit" has proven time and again to be a great investment for the forces of House Davion and AFFS. At this time they had accomplished all of their missions for House Davion. For this and other earned benefits of paying back all of their debts, they were given the planet Edwards to call "their" new home. History 2827 (this is from classified documents recently declassified, so that the "truth maybe allowed to be known, to those that care.) The forward-thinking, yet very paranoid leaders of the CCAF were directed to form the first of five Confederation Reserve Cavalry units. (there were to be seven in active service, for the CCAF.) These were to be used in and around the Capellan Confederation as a valid, fighting, defensive force. Each was to have three battalions, made up of a mixture of drafted and conscripted citizens from the Confederation. The officers and staff were to be from noble houses with high, heavy CCAF affiliations. This unit became known as the "1st Battalion" of the 4th Confederation Reserve Cavalry. Sadly, this unit was to only ever achieve as its highest rating of "regular/common". For its over 200 years in the CCAF, this unit, as others in the Reserve Cavalry, were never properly supplied, nor trained, nor kept upgraded. Along with these many shortfalls, the unit's morale was lacking, which would plunge even lower the longer this went on. The higher levels of the CCAF were given for almost two centuries miss-directing, miss-informing data, in "glowing reviews" of their actual fighting prowess. Nothing could be so far from the truth. For the "1st Battalion", being thought of as one of the premier reserved battalion units of the Capellan Confederation's Forces, "The 4th Confederation Reserve Cavalry" was in reality a poorly equipped, poorly lead, dysfunctional unit. It was constantly in need of training due to numerous purges, desertions, killings, and deaths that accompanied and followed the unit. Moreover, the battalions never were stationed together on the same planet, let alone within 20-30 light years of each other. For whatever reason(s) during almost 200 years, this reserve cavalry unit never saw its sister battalions. During its existence in the CCAF the "1st Battalion" was stationed sometimes with other CCAF units, or with "merc units". Most of the time, though, they were stationed alone on many of the Capellan Confederation planets they were moved to and from. Some of their stations that were documented were Randar, No Return, Krin, and Ovan to name a few during these two centuries. In most cases, they were practically forgotten, allowed to decline in their ratings, and the entire cycle repeated itself for all these years, as officers came and went. Being the "1st Battalion" just drew the extra ire and dire repercussions from the CCAF leaders, when the truth finally became known in 3027. This was when the entire "1st Battalion" was moved, again separately, to the important planet of New Canton. This planet was near the areas of House Marik, of House Steiner, and of the newly formed Tikonov Free Republic. Even with threats and deadly punishments handed down to what officer's there were, the unit fell into a deeper slide. These punishments fell onto the regular, lower ranked "common" people, with the "1st Battalion's" rating declining even further to a F. Moreover, morale, loyalty, and the effectiveness of the "1st Battalion" continued to drop, as the unit seemed to be going to rot. 3028 When word first came to Canton that House Davion and House Steiner were doing massive attacks to the Capellan Confederation, the "1st Battalion" asked for more assistance to help them hold onto New Canton. The CCAF sent them the "3rd Battalion of Trimaldi's Secutors", which arrived a mere week before New Canton was attacked during the 3rd wave of the 4th Succession War. From some sources, the battle for who was to occupy New Canton was in a set of guerrilla style engagements between the "Screaming Eagles" mercernary force, against the "1st Battalion" of the 4th Reserve and the Third Battalion of "Trimaldi's Secutors". These battles happened in the jungles of the northern continent. When the "Screaming Eagles" finally caught up with the 4th Reserve and cornered them against a river, the 4th Reserve surrendered. After the surrender, the commander of the Eagles, Colonel Opsom Mathis,ordered the mechs of the 4th Reserve disabled, sealed the pilots in the cockpits, and murdered them by pushing the mechs into the river. *In reality* From other sources, a different story ensues. From *these sources* the conflict on New Canton was really over in three days. The House Davion had sent the merc unit the "Screaming Eagles", backed up with ten militia garrison Regiments. As the large number of House Davion DropShips began their decent, some of the higher officers of the "1st Battalion", among them the Commander, Leader Gei Lo Fong, either committed suicide, or got dressed as one of the frightened peasants. Then they decided to blend in with the population of New Canton and disappeared. By the time the DropShips were on the ground, for all intents and purposes New Canton was a House Davion planet. By the next day, the "3rd Battalion of Trimaldi's Secutors" had been destroyed (they were fire bombed during the night, and 99.9% were dead). For the "1st Battalion" the few 'MechWarriors that wanted to die honorably went in their dilapidated 'Mechs, and started towards the Canton River. There, the "Screaming Eagles" waited on the other side. There were six 'Mechs that tried to cross the river and engage the enemy. But, they never made it even half way across. It is here that the prior tainted history of the "1st Battalion" was told. Of how those 'MechWarriors that surrendered were sealed up in their 'Mechs, and drowned in the nearby Canton River. That just did not happen that way. The following is the "TRUE" story of what happened. Within an hour of the failed river crossing, there was a "called truce", by the 'current' leaders of the "1st Battalion". The spokesman was a Sergeant Vincent Hillfier, with Corporal Shinzo Otaka by his side. Under this "flag of truce" an offering of the surrender terms were given. They were very generous terms, that all who changed sides would be made a citizen of the Federated Suns after a period of five to ten years. All personnel were to be given training, schooling, and other choices for a fresh outlook in their lives. Most importantly, to those who surrendered, there were to be no executions, purges, or any heavy, lengthy sentences. There were to be exceptions, but the results would be known and never ever covered up. All remaining "1st Battalion" forces did accept the terms and surrendered. All were out of their vehicles, 'Mechs, lined up in ranks and rows, as the vastly superior "Screaming Eagles", with some House Davion leaders now in tow, came for the surrender ceremony. The "1st Battalion" had also piled up all the weapons, guns, swords, and warfare materials, as the formal surrender happened that second day. The nearby city of Shanman was captured the next day, and New Canton was then in House Davion's hands. The "major point" of the surrender to the "Screaming Eagles" was that they turned over all materials, gear, and the worn out 'Mechs to the just-appearing House Davion force leaders. When that happened, the captured members of the "1st Battalion" were interviewed, individually deemed political refugees, and all that wanted to, were given the opportunity to go through more training, schooling, and the academies, if they qualified. 96 percent jumped at the chance to get ahead, while the few die-hard Capellans that were found out, becoming the "exceptions" prior noted in the surrender terms, were then reported to the "responding leaders" of the "1st Battalion". These hard-liners to the Capellan Confederation were then executed on the spot. They never found "Leader Fong". He has never been seen again, and is listed as deceased. 3033 By the time five years had passed, the first fruits of their changing sides to House Davion were coming true. Almost all had been granted full citizenships to the Federated Suns. Some had chosen different careers, while others took the many opportunities to get a great education. Most of all, the members stayed within the unit, and with a vast tide pool of new recruits, some were even allowed to retire, with a pension. They had, as a part of the terms of the pact, changed the unit's name to The 1st Valkyries Legion. It was hoped they could use this time to relocate, to get properly trained, to grow into a fighting unit. They also had to pay back, the huge debt they owed the Federated Suns. Their leader was now Captain Vincent Hillfier. He had been so instrumental on many things, and had proven to the AFFS just how "special" he was as a leader. Still, in these first years, they would occasionally run into people that were stubborn, hateful, angry or unforgiving of their prior heritage in the CCAF. That is, until it came time for this unit to show how much they had improved from their prior selves. And that they were a House Davion 'Mech contracted source. In a few raids and holding actions, they showed their prowess, and even captured some House Kurita 'Mechs. When they were given these 'Mechs as rewards, this allowed them to grow a bit larger. Within 5 more years 3038, ten years removed from their surrender on New Canton The 1st Valkyries Legion was almost out of debt, and had started expanding, with House Davion's approval. They started with a small company of heavy armor, a mere three "lances" of BattleMechs, supported with some light and heavy infantry. Their personnel now numbered over 500, with the support. Then during the War of 3039 the unit was used in defense of several planets, at various times, to free up needed units for the war. This allowed the unit to really show their fighting spirit, tactical knowledge, and desire to show they were now a proud part of the AFFS forces. Another series of events that helped the unit get established faster were the yearly and unannounced inspections that kept them on their toes. The leaders, including the now ranked Leftenant Colonel Vincent Hillfier, were also confidant of their fighting skills, and work as a unit. Also, in 3039 they received their first 'Dragoon rating' of a B-, which was a cause for a great unit-wide celebration. Furthermore, the unit kept getting new waves of recruits, training, and more importantly, upgraded, and newer 'Mechs. 3045 When this year rolled around, The 1st Valkyries Legion was allowed, with the House Davion's direct permission, to be renamed the 13th Roaring Panthers Legion (or the 13th R.P.L.). This also coincided with the the battalion now being included as a "Special unit" of the AFFS. The commander was still Vincent Hillfier, now a Colonel. He was the one-time Sergeant of the old "1st Battalion". With the renaming of the unit to its present, current name, he, along with those that were appointed as his staff, picked the image of two black panthers facing each other, as the unit's markings. This was a 'tribute' to those that have fallen in battle for their freedom. During the formal ceremony, in a somber, serious voice he said, "to those we have lost, to those who are our brave fallen, and to the fact that we see both behind and forward, we dedicate this marking to them, and to us!". In this year, they were also afforded the planet Edwards, to call "home", and as a permanent base to deploy from. The citizens of this planet were the ones that ask and petitioned House Davion for the unit. This is one of many 'honors' that the one time disgraced "Special unit" has received. This was also the time they were allowed to grow to their current size of three support "companies" that act like "battalions". These units are in support of the "Main" Mech "Battalion", which has its strength up to three companies of three lances. The total number of this 'Mech Battalion is 36 'Mechs, of various tonnage, missions, and in-line age. 3057 The update for this year covered numerous updates for the very successful, proud 'Mech unit. ''Medals and Units Rewards'' With the unit's actions, under direct control of the AFFS High Command there have been two who have recently stood out, for heroic actions going above and beyond the call of duty. First is the heroic events that helped one receive the second highest Federated Suns medal, The Sunburst Medal. In 3049 then Leftenant Olivia Otaka, fresh from the Albion Military Academy was part of a defensive force, that the 13th Roaring Panthers Legion were a part of. Suddenly the planet was being attacked by a large, CCAF raiding force. Tho, she and the lance she was assigned to became severely over matched, overmanned, and eventually out flanked, she, Leftenant Otaka kept her cool, and destroyed over six enemy 'Mechs, while disabling five others, by herself. With her heroic exceptions on the battle field that day, her devotion, and her duty to the AFFS she was later awarded the "Diamond Sunburst Medal". Next, in 3050 Colonel Vincent Hillfier was promoted to Leftenant General and then further rewarded with a new position on the AFFS 'High Command Staff'. This allowed the *XO Major Gary Washington to assume command. He made newly promoted Captain Olivia Otaka the new *XO. The unit itself has received the "Limped Sword Flag" several times as one of the unit's AFFS's citations. This is awarded to units as a commendation who do exceptionally well against the CCAF forces. Officers Their prior-leader Leftenant General Vincent Hillfier *promoted to the AFFS's "High Command Staff" "'Mechs Regiment and their support" *CO - Leftenant Colonel Olivia Otaka *XO - Major John W. Wayne "Auxiliary Battalions and their support" *CO - Major Jamil Browning *XO - Major Stephen Red Cloud - Captain Diann Testor - Captain Franklin Blackledge - Leftenant David Mansing - Leftenant Ivy Deng ''List of the Commanders for this unit: Leftenant Colonel Jandice Hideko (3028 - 3033) Captain Vincent Hillfier (3033 - 3047) Major Gary Washington (3047) Colonel Evan Russell (3047 - 3055) Leftenant Colonel Olivia Otaka (3055 - present) Tactics The major tactic of the "13th R.P.L." is to be used in any mission, seen fit by the AFFS "High Command Staff". The unit also likes to strike hard, with caution, and fast. When given a recon mission, they will do that with their newly acquired aero unit. When they are on a raid, they will use their 'Mechs to deadly affects. They are also bitter, hard defenders that give ground only when it is ordered to do so by "higher command". The Capellan Confederation is learning the hard way, what they lost back in 3028. These once down trodden people of the CCAF lick their chops every time they go "visit" their prior oppressors. Support The Federated Suns saw a vast potential in this just surrendered CCAF unit, back in 3028. The First Prince also felt that this was a good time to implement a plan he had wanted to start for some time. The newly re-formed unit was moved and re-organized. A support branch was thus formed, and over 300 House Davion personnel volunteered for this endeavor. In the end of ten years, the fruits was the following, which is what this unit still uses to this day, with minor modifications: * personnel: 3,900 plus (mainly made up of civilians from the local communities, all volunteers.) * 5 DropShips, with full crews, which are the following: The Overlord class Dropship "Princess Feye" The Union class Dropship "Jackson Hills" The Union class Dropship "Lincoln City" The Leopard class Dropship "Mantaray" The Leopard class Dropship "Lynx" (if for a time when the unit is standing down, these are loaned out to other AFFS units.) * with Edwards as their home planet, this is their base of operations. There are several depots randomly placed on the planet. There is also a medium sized factory facility planned to be completed by 3064. * infantry: 1,200 plus, using some light, medium, but mostly heavy armor. Has also several hovercrafts, 2 operational MASH units, and numerous armor personnel carriers. * technician, medical, admin, and other support personnel, which keeps the "Battlion" operating at the high standards of any top-line AFFS unit. Dragoon Ratings 3030 '''1st Dragoon Rating: C-' 3035 2nd Dragoon Rating: C+ 3039 3rd Dragoon Rating: B-''' 3046 '''4th Dragoon Rating: B+ 3056 5th Dragoon Rating: A ' 3062 '''6th Dragoon Rating: A ' Composition 3062 '''Roaring Panthers(1 Battalion/Elite/Veteran/Regular/Reliable) * CO: Leftenant Colonel Olivia Otaka * XO: Major John W. Wayne - The unit has priority to replace battle field loses as they occur. It is made up of three companies of three full lances each of mixed BattleMechs. These include Assault, Command, Support, Recon, and Fire lances. Roaring Panthers Auxiliary(3 Battalions/Veteran/Regular/Green/Reliable) * CO: Major Jamil Browning * XO: Major Stephen Red Cloud - "1st Company" fields the aero squadron and its support units (three lances of two aero fighters each)*at this moment this company is inactivated*. "2nd Company" fields mainly heavy/assault armor units, with some light and medium armor,armor/tanks, made up of (four lances with three tank units in each). "3rd Company" is mainly fielding the infantry units, that are sepearted into platoons, squads, M.A.S.H. units, and 'special ops units'. These are made up with a mixture of fast hovercrafts, scout units, speeders, and armored personnel carriers. These are made into (four lances of three squads each, with numerous others added per mission needs). ''Military Ranks'' Since 3028, when this unit was allowed to join the [AFFS, they have copied the ranking system of the Federated Suns. Officers wear their rank on the epaulettes of their uniforms, while enlisted ranks are worn on the sleeve. For examples of the different rank insignia, please see the Armed Forces of the Federated Suns Military Ranks article. Notes ''List of the Fallen'' * Numerous personnel have died for the cause of freedom.* The following are some of those documented, who have fallen in the line-of-duty: Leftenant Colonel Jandice Hideko 3029; Major Feng Chung 3029; Sergeant Henry Daniels 3031; Captain Pete Gause 3031; Corporal Kelly Post 3035; Leftenant Tom Jenkins 3037; Leftenant Sjing Backwoods 3037; Leftenant June Sato 3038; Major Chaelia Onn 3041; Leftenant Loren Campbell 3041; Major Gary Washington 3047 References Bibliography Category:Fan Fiction